pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Archfiend of Restraint
Suggested: Lvl 19-21'' ''/ Reward: Jewelled Chest Lvl 21 This is the first mission in the Labyrinth of Restraint, This archfiend is affiliated with Gluttonous Buzzcrave. F1 First you will meet a Talking Sign who will tell you about the fire behind you. You will have to finish this level as quickly as possible because if the fire reaches your Patapons, it will burn them and cause major damage. Go ahead and break down the first wooden door, then proceed and defeat the Cyclops and destroy the piles of rock. Move forward, destroy the second door and them kill the Cyclops and Mutant Cyclops. Cyclops will appear in the few next rooms. Then after you defeat the last Cyclops, have a key available with you to open the demon door ahead. F2 "The reaper's legion awaits to attack with sleep-inducing weapons. Anti-sleep equipment recommended". March forward and use DonDon to open the gate. In this room, there will be a Death and some Bonedeth and one big Fenrir. Open the next gate ahead and defeat Death, Bonedeth and Fenrir. After that, you will have to face a Flame Dragon and Deaths and Bonedeth. Once defeated, he will drop a key that will open the demon door ahead. F3 "Ragewolf lies in wait, apparently ready to activate the ancient superweapon". In this room you will face Ragewolf and Superweapon Org. Ragewolf will activate Org and attack you. Org's attacks are: *Photoncannon: Org will stop and charge up its cannon. Then it will release a powerful bolt of energy that will explode on impact with the ground creating a blast that will damage your Patapons. *Minigun: Org will shoot small lasers at your Patapons. After dealing an amount of damage, Org will break down and Ragewolf will flee in anger. F4 "Doors divide the rooms on this floor, and a skin-scorching heat rises from the lower stairwell". You will meet the Talking Sign and the same giant fire will be behind you.Go ahead and destroy the wooden door. There will be a fire in front of you and a fire coming from behind, so you'll have to act fast. March through the fire and destroy the wooden door there. Uberheroes like Cannassault and Pyokorider are recommended. Fire resistant equipment recommended, too. After you destroy the door, the fire will extinguish. Ahead will be Death and some piles of stone. Then there will be two fires and doors ahead. After that, Death, Cyclops, and piles of stone will be awaiting you. Then there will be 3 fires and doors. Then two Cyclops and Death. Kill them then open the demon door and get to the goal. F5 "The Archfiend of Restraint lords over the deepest chamber of the labyrinth. Prepare to face a mighty boss!" Now you will face the Archfiend of Restraint and its possessed boss, Ciokina. See Ciokina for details on defeating her. Videos thumb|left|300px|Part 1: Thanks to justin1984 for letting us post this. thumb|left|300px|Part 2: Thanks to justin1984 for letting us post this.thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px300px Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Dark Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Walkthrough Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bonedeth Category:Patapon 2 enemies